The imidazole derivatives of the general formula (V): ##STR2## wherein A and B may be the same or different, and each is a straight- or branched-chain alkylene or alkenylene group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, Z' is a carboxyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, n is zero or 1; especially compounds wherein the aggregate number of linear carbon atoms in A and B in the general formula (V) is 2, 3 or 4 are known to exhibit strong and specific inhibitory effects on thromboxane synthetase and thus are useful as therapeutical agents for treatment of diseases caused by thromboxane A.sub.2, as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,878. Furthermore, several methods for producing said derivatives have been also disclosed in the above U.S. patent.
All the methods disclosed in said British patent application comprises a process of N-alkylating reaction of an imidazole with a halide in the procedure of synthesis of said imidazole derivatives, and therefore, there is a problem in these conventional methods that di-N-alkylation can occur and an imidazolium compound is produced as a by-product in a large amount. Such by-product adversely affects the yield and purity of the desired product.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide 1,3-disubstituted imidazoles having the general formula (I) below which are useful as intermediates in the production of the imidazole derivatives of the general formula (V) above.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for producing 1,3-disubstituted imidazoles (I) below.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a new process for producing the imidazole derivatives of the general formula (V) above, which is superior to prior art methods such as those described in the above U.S. patent.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description and examples.